Ed-n-Seek
"Ed-n-Seek" is the 12th episode of Season 1 and the 12th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that the Kids are playing hide and seek, so they ask them if they can play. After a while, the kids allow this under certain conditions. The Eds then do everything they can to win. Plot The Eds are searching the chairs of Ed's living room hoping to find spare change, but soon get distracted when Ed finds his old copy of Slug-u-La magazine. Things get strange when Jonny and Plank come in and begin to search the room. Soon enough, Jonny receives a message from his best pal and shakes a vase. Out of the vase topples Sarah, who angrily stomps out of the room, Jonny racing ahead. Interest piqued, the Eds go outside to find out what's going on. Outside, however, the picture is no clearer, as the kids are running around, seemingly at random. Things take a turn for the strange when Rolf shoves his head into the ground and, when Eddy asks what he's up to, says that he is invisible. After seeing not only this but also Kevin riding his bike into a hollow tree and Jonny and Plank pretending to be fenceposts, the Eds are understandably confused. They then hear Sarah call out "Ready or not, here I come!" Understanding is instant, as they recognize the game as hide-and-seek. They then begin to pester Sarah to allow them to play. Sarah is unwilling to do so, saying that they're in the middle of a game, so Ed finds all the kids and then asks to play. Fed up, the kids huddle together and come to a decision: the Eds can play. There's a catch, though; they have to be It. The first try is a magnificent failure, as the kids all rush to the "home base" tree as soon as the Eds look away from it. The Eds are still it, but they have learned from this past attempt, and prove it by uprooting the tree and taking it with them in a wagon. They can't find anyone, however, and Eddy becomes fed up with this. Edd then comes up with an idea, and the trio move to Ed's garage. Edd does some work and then comes out with his new invention, Body Heat Seeking Goggles. Eddy tries them on, and is surprised that they work. Ed then asks for a turn, and upon receiving it, grins, saying that this is how the monster in "The Brainless Cyclops" found his victims. "It" then heads out and swiftly captures the kids. The Eds have almost won when they realize they're short one person, revealed to be Jimmy. They look around and see him sprinting for home base, which they have carelessly left behind. Ed gives chase, and Jimmy tries to work his lead for all it's worth. Unfortunately for him, Ed is faster, and manages to capture him just short of the base. The Eds then cheer and run off to hide. To this purpose, Edd has constructed another useful invention: a supply-filled fake bush. Soon enough, though, things go wrong, as the Eds begin a food fight and accidentally destroy their hideout just as Jimmy finishes his countdown and starts looking. They then desperately try to find someplace to hide, only to find that all the good places (and some bad ones) are taken. Eventually they run into Eddy's house, which happens to be the first place Jimmy checks. The Eds are very inventive with their hiding spots, with Eddy choosing a painting, Edd a fish tank, and Ed a cartoon. Once he leaves the room they're in, however, they realize they have to make a run for it and escape the house. They run for home base and manage to make it; however, they're so pumped full of adrenaline that they hit the base way too hard and send the wagon downhill. The wagon and the tree in it hit a grove of trees, and the Eds end up buried beneath them. This is not all for their punishment, however, as Ed repeatedly rises up to make various pronouncements about how they won–each time dropping the tree on his friends as he falls back down. Trivia *'Goofs': **Plank is seen with a dimple on the left side of his mouth several times throughout the episode; something not part of his usual animation. **When Ed found his Slug-U-La magazine and jumped on the couch, Edd sat down and was shown to be taller than Ed. **When Eddy did his impression of an old lady, the sidewalk is to the right of him, but in the next shot, the sidewalk is to the left of him, despite not turning around. **When Ed is first shown close up using the Body Heat Seeking Goggles, the strap is missing. Upon panning out, the strap is back on. **Ed wears the Body Heat Seeking Goggles when he catches Jimmy. When he and the rest of the Eds run to hide, the goggles are missing. Ed may have put them away since the Eds did not need to use them anymore. **When Edd sprays Eddy with soda, the resulting drips appear to be water. It is possible that this was the soda's fizz though. *Eddy was right about Ed having toast for a brain, as revealed in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." *A.K.A. Cartoon is referenced in the caption after Ed pops out of his hiding place inside the television. *Rolf is seen eating grass. This may be considered socially acceptable in the Old Country. *Rolf attempts to hide by sticking his head into the ground. This may be subtly referencing the incorrect belief that ostriches hide from predators by sticking their heads in the ground. **Ed would do the same thing in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo when Eddy finds the Valentine card May wrote for Edd, thinking it was for Ed and given to Double D by mistake due to her stupidity. *Vintage Cartoon Ed was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *The Body Heat Seeking Goggles reappear in the episode "In Like Ed." *Ed's Slug-U-La magazine reappears in "Ready, Set... Ed!" *Plank's parents are first mentioned in this episode when Ed yelled out that Plank's mother is calling. Plank then popped out of a bush. Plank's parents would later appear in "Postcards from the Ed." *No scams take place in this episode. *The shed that Sarah was hiding in previously appeared in "Over Your Ed" as the location of the Ed Show. Video Episode starts at 10:55 See also *Body Heat Seeking Goggles *Fake Bush-Bunker Hideout *Hide n Seek Wagon Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes